A liar and a Thief
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Midoriya knows that Todoroki is a hero. Todoroki doesn't know that Midoriya is a villain or that he works for the League of Villains. But they can't help but fall in love with each other. Tododeku week 2018 – day 3. Theme: Trust Quote: "One was a book thief. The other stole the sky." – Markus Zusak, The Book Thief Contains spoilers of Ch.184


**Summary:** Midoriya knows that Todoroki is a hero. Todoroki doesn't know that Midoriya is a villain or that he works for the League of Villains. But they can't help but fall in love with each other. Tododeku week 2018 – day 3.

 **Theme:** Trust

 **Quote:** "One was a book thief. The other stole the sky." – Markus Zusak, The Book Thief

 **Warnings:** Midoriya is OOC he is a villain. Character death. Sad ending. Non-explicit, more like implied sex scene. Spoilers Ch184 (Characters only).

* * *

 **A liar and a Thief**

Todoroki Shōto has no idea what he was doing, all he knows is that he is ordering a chocolate mousse from his preferred cake shop and going to sit in his usual seat by the window. He is half expecting Midoriya to be there, the stranger whom he fought over that table until they agreed to share.

As soon as he finished his patrol with Kamui Woods, Todoroki has changed back into his civilian clothes and headed for le goût du sucre, a Japanese cake shop with French themes. He found the seat empty, no sign of the green haired teen, who would occupy the table half of the time that Shōto had known him.

He sat at the table and began eating his chocolate mousse while checking his phone. It had been almost five months since the league of villains made a huge stir but they have been awfully quiet, as if they were planning something. "Hey Todoroki," Izuku greeted, a huge milkshake in his hand, bag over his shoulder, "didn't expect to see you soon."

"Yeah, I just finished my shift with Kamui Woods and decided to come for a bite before heading back to the dorms," Shōto replied, giving Midoriya a soft smile, "what have you been up to?"

"you know the usual," Midoriya shrugged, "school 'n stuff."

As Midoriya sat down and turned to pull out his book from his backpack, the teen winced slightly in pain and pulled a notebook with a pain.

"Are you okay?" Todoroki asked worriedly, noticing the pain in his friend's eye, that huge smile not fooling him. Ever since he met Midoriya, the green haired teen would more than often be exhausted or injured. Always brushing the injuries of as accidents.

"Had the worst tumble in my life and jabbed my ribs against the table," Midoriya explained, setting his book on the table and pointing at his ribs animatedly, "you know like stubbing your toe against something hard but this time it was a table, never walk down the stairs while staring at your phone."

Todoroki chuckled as he watched Izuku set his blue hero analysis notebook on the table. This one was book No.32 dedicated to hero analysis. Todoroki smiled inwardly at their initial meeting, he couldn't believe that it had been almost more than a year ago.

.

Todoroki had first met Midoriya after the sports festival and the Stain incident. It was rare for Todoroki to find someone in his seat but there he was, green hair and freckles sitting in his favorite seat. He recalls Midoriya furiously writing in his notebook, detailed analysis of different heroes accompanied by strange muttering.

"May I help you?" Midoriya, a stranger then had asked Todoroki with wide and curious eyes.

'Crap did I stare to much' Todoroki though, looking at Midoriya's left hand which was covered entirely in bandages. "It's just that this is my seat" he mumbled, rubbing his neck.

"I don't see your name written on it," Midoriya retorted, and continued scribbling in his notebook, "there are many tables in this shop you could sit at."

Todoroki who had been in a foul mood, glared hardly at the boy. He wanted his seat and peace so badly. But here is a guy taking his seat, snapping back at him and is that plain vanilla cake on the table, seriously does that guy not have taste buds. Pissed off but not wanting to yell and cause a scene, Todoroki marched towards the seat in front of the stranger and sat on it, placing his orange flavored soufflé cheesecake on the table, daring the guy to argue back.

Midoriya had finished his cake and closed his notebook and left. The entire fifteen minutes that they sat together, they didn't utter a word. Todoroki shrugged at the weird encounter and went back home, the thought of facing his father made his mood sour more.

The next day, the guy was in his seat scribbling and writing notes again, this time he was eating a matcha swiss roll. "Seriously," Todoroki exclaimed, standing next to his seat and looking at the guy angrily, "I thought I made it clear yesterday that it's my seat."

"And I thought I made it clear yesterday that there are many more seats in the shop," Midoriya rolled his eyes as he leaned over the table, while mocking Shōto, "first come, first served."

"Well I've been visiting before you, so I guess that makes it my place" Todoroki responded, plopping on the seat in front of Midoriya, daring him to say a thing.

"Why don't you two just share?" a random stranger asked, he was seated two tables behind them. It obvious that many costumers seemed to be annoyed at their childish behavior, but some seem to have recognized Shōto as Endeavor's son and didn't want to speak up.

"The guy does have a point," Midoriya sighed, seemingly giving in, "I don't mind if you want to share."

"I guess that's fine," Shōto resigned and began searching on his phone. He noticed that today, Midoriya seemed to write much slower than the day before, his bandage is gone to show a scar across the palm of his hand. There were also bags under Midoriya's eyes and he seemed exhausted now that he was looking at the other teen clearly.

"Midoriya Izuku," the green haired boy smiled, "just so you know."

"Todoroki Shōto."

The two sat in silence, with Shōto raising his head to see what Midoriya was up to. At the moment the boy was writing some notes about Best Jeanist, they were quite detailed and explained the mechanisms of the hero's technique very well. "Those are pretty detailed," he noted, "what are they for?"

Midoriya looked up to Shōto, obviously flustered and embarrassed. "Hero Analysis books," the teen admitted, "they started as a hobby when I was younger, I wanted to be a hero, I was obsessed, but I can't."

"why?"

"I'm…" Izuku let out another sigh, he may as well tell the truth, "I'm quirkless, so yeah."

"with those you could be a sidekick" Todoroki pointed, "you can even be a hero councilor or a teacher at a hero school."

"I guess I'll think about it," unknown to Shōto he had fell right into the villain's trap. The same villain that he ran into a week earlier. He would never had expected that those innocent green were a front and a lie. A cover up.

.

"So, anything new?" Midoriya asked, taking a sip of his shake.

"Other than the league of villains being awfully quiet there is nothing new."

"I'm pretty sure they are active in other places," Midoriya added, "I saw somewhere this morning about that villain, Shadow was spotted in Kyoto somewhere."

Todoroki groaned at the mention of the villain's name, looking at Midoriya with what one would assume a pout, "that guy doesn't make any sense," Todoroki began, "don't get me started with saving me and Iida from Stain but attacking us at the summer camp, he gives his enemies advices fully knowing that he is at a disadvantage. Does he have any sanity in him, especially with that psychotic nature of his"

"At least he managed to convince you to use your left side," Izuku smiled, pointing at Shōto with his straw, "I guess I can give him points for that."

.

Shōto was with his father, interning after the sports festival when he received a weird message from Iida, a location but with no message. He had realized that he was close by and it took him moments to know that Iida was calling for help, the location was in an alleyway and he was in Hosu because of the Hero Killer Stain.

He told his father to send back up to that location and made a run for it, he was planning to save his friend. He reached the alley, there were three people other than Stain. Hero Native was slumped against the wall, Iida was seething on the ground, a third figure was the furthest and was bleeding from the palm of his hand.

Todoroki had sent a wave of ice towards Stain who was towering over Iida ready to stab the teen, making the hero killer jump back in defense. "Iida for situations like this you send more information, now you made me late" he stated, showing his phone with the message.

"I didn't send it" Iida replied in confusion, "just be careful and don't let him slash you."

"Oh yeah, I sent the message," the other guy spoke, holding Iida's phone in his hands, his voice distorted. The guy was dressed in a black full body jumpsuit with some neon green and white strips, black boots, a metal face guard covering his mouth and cheeks, a hood covering his head and eyes.

"what's the meaning of this Shadow" Stain yelled and looked at the third person now identified as Shadow, "so this is how the league does things."

Shōto didn't have time to watch and observe, his main focus was Stain and immobilizing him. Another burst of ice and he heard Shadow whistle in awe, "nice ice I see," he commented.

Todoroki glared at Shadow and thought of sending a wave of ice but he noticed the guy creating a lance made of lightning and throwing it at Stain, "you shouldn't have pissed Tomura."

"Once I'm done with those hero wannabe's I'm coming for you and that bastard next," Stain threatened, dodging the lightning spear and rushing towards Shōto with his blade, "you shouldn't have responded to the message kid."

Shōto sent out a wall of ice in defense, his body was starting to develop a sheet of ice and his movements slowing down. He didn't have time to react to Stain, the blade was so close he could see it. Suddenly he a few feet away from Stain, Shadow holding him by the waist as he kneeled to the side taking deep breaths, lightening fading from his body.

"you're slowing down Todoroki Shōto," the villain spoke, "frost if covering your entire body, you know that quirks are like physical abilities and I'm pretty sure you can solve this problem if you use the flames from your left side."

"I never use my flames in battle" Todoroki hissed and launched another glacier towards Stain, his voice filled with anger.

Shadow leapt towards Stain, his arm glowing white as he punched the hero killer, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Told you not to mess with us," he whispered and jumped back to Todoroki, "listen I can see that you have some daddy issues and all but in all earnestness what does he have to do with your power, it's yours not his."

The words had lit something in Todoroki as his flames burst out of control, recalling words from long ago. Through some type of luck, the effect of Stain's quirk has washed off and Iida stood up and fought with them. Together the three defeated Stain and apprehended him, with Shōto's fire giving them a boost in power.

As Shadow turned around and leave, he was attacked my Todoroki's ice but the villain managed to evade the attack by jumping to the left but he couldn't move in time as Shōto send a pillar of fire towards him. Burning the villains wounded hand, if it wasn't for the suit and the gloves then Shadow was sure that his burns would be much more severe.

"Sorry I can't stay and play with you guys but I had fun," Shadow waved and turned around leaving in the speed of light, a trail of lightening sparks behind him. By the time the heroes have arrived it was too late, the villain Shadow was gone and there was no trace of him in Hosu.

Later on, the name Shadow became synonymous with heinous crimes. The League of Villains clean up squad and intelligence unit leader. He was everywhere and nowhere, always disappearing in an instant. He gave the police and heroes a run for their money, he toyed with them until he was bored and always escaped when cornered.

.

Midoriya and Todoroki sat down for a while chatting and the occasional muttering, until it got a bit late and it was time for Todoroki to head towards the dorms. He bade his friend goodbye and went to UA.

On his way he received a confidential email from his father, it was forwarded to Kamui Woods hero agency and contained a list of names requested for an ongoing investigation. Shōto's name was on the list.

A week later, he was in room with other heroes and two of his classmates; Uravity and Earphone Jack. They got a tip of a possible hideout location belonging to the league of villains and just a little over a week ago there had been a spike of irregular activity. Endeavor was going to lead the operation along with Hawks, several other heroes were there, such as Edgeshot, Mt Lady and Kamui Woods himself.

They were to attack the hideout in three day's time, the only reason Uravity was asked to attend was because her quirk would be used to make the entire building float, while Earphone Jack was to be their ears in the operation and to scout the area prior to the attack.

Everything went according to plan, the building was indeed used as a new base of operation, a few key members of the league were there. Dabi and Toga from the vanguard squad, Giran their black-market associate, but most importantly Shigaraki and Shadow were there.

Things quickly escalated and went out of control, the building itself seemed to house over a dozen Nomu's, much advanced than the previous ones. A battle has ensued and Shōto as per the plan froze the entire building so that the heroes can enter and the villains slowed down. Endeavor jumped straight towards the third floor, where Earphone Jack had informed him of the league's location.

The window shattered as the hero broke into the room, his flames of hell flickering in a threatening way. Shadow quickly handed Shigaraki the book in his hand and covered his head with his hoodie. Activating his quirk to recover his face mask, which had been upgraded to cover his entire face.

"I'll slow them down, GO" he told Shigaraki as lightening activated all over his body, "Endeavor, I have some business with you."

Flames and lightening clashed together, just as the reports have said, it seemed like Shadow had three quirks. Lightening, superspeed and a form of enhance strength. A single strike of an enhanced fist was enough to make the building start to collapse. Shadow pulled a pillar from the middle of the room and threw it towards the No.1 hero.

"I know about everything you did Endeavor," he taunted, his wicked grin hidden behind his mask, "imagine if the public had a whiff of the person you are behind doors."

"SHUT UP SCUM."

Hell to the plan. Everything had went out of control and for some apparent reason it seemed like the villains were anticipating the attack. After months of being quiet, they started getting active in an obvious way, there seemed to be a catch. Most heroes were busy fighting off the Nomu hoard, allowing the villains to escape before their eyes.

Todoroki was the closest to them, he was about to freeze the floor around Shigaraki when he saw a familiar item in the villain's hand. A blue note book, with the words 'Hero Analysis No.32' written on it in bold. The same book that Izuku had the week before.

Todoroki stood in his tracks in shock, did something happen to Midoriya. After he left the shop that day he didn't hear anything from him, the boy didn't show up. He boiled in anger and sent several ice spears towards Shigaraki, but a Nomu protected the villain and he made a clear escape.

Lightning discharging from the entire third floor causing the building to collapse. Shadow jumped from a window onto the next building, lightening hugging his battered body, his hood destroyed revealing a mass of curly green hair, and the left side of his mask was destroyed showing a bruising green eye. Just as Endeavor jumped from the window to attack Shadow, the boy raised a middle finger, "Later Mr. No.1 hero" and used his superspeed to vanish into thin air.

That day the heroes lost. That day Shōto had made an important discovery.

.

A week after the important discovery, Shōto was sitting in his usual seat when Midoriya arrives. The teen had a bandage around his left eye, as well as all over his body. He seemed to be moving at a slower pace than usual, subtly wincing at every move. He set down his soufflé and notebook, this one seemed to be older, it had the No.15 on it. If Shōto can remember then it was book No.32 with the villain, just how many heroes are in these books and how many are revisited and updated.

"What happened to you?" Todoroki asked, pretending to not know what happened to Midoriya. That day his father was angry, somehow Shadow knew about what he did, he taunted and threatened Endeavor of revealing that info to the public. That made it clear to Shōto that Shadow was indeed Midoriya, after all he only told Midoriya about his father, so there was no way the villains would know.

"A fight in school broke out yesterday," Midoriya lied, "almost thirty guys were beating the shit out of each other and I somehow got caught in the crossfire."

"That sounds horrible, I hope nothing hurts."

"Everything hurts Todoroki" Midoriya laughed.

They sat quietly before Izuku excused himself to go to the bathroom. Shōto watched him leave and stared at the book that was left openly on the table, never opened once since they had arrived. It seemed like Midoriya had a whole lot of trust in him, but part of Shōto knew that he was a villain, a dangerous one at that.

Without thinking, Shōto took the book and quickly left the restaurant before Izuku could return. He ran quickly towards the train station and to UA, currently the safest place to be after stealing a villain's notebook.

When Izuku came back, he saw that the table was empty and that his notebook was missing. Frowning he left the shop and into an alleyway, activating his quirk and jumping on top of the building. He saw Shōto almost two blocks away, the book in his hand and running towards the station, probably seeking safety in UA.

"Tsch," Izuku clicked his tongue, "he found out and here I thought I could have something special with him."

.

Shōto breathed heavily as he collapsed on the tatami mats of his room. Adrenaline rushing through his body, a sense of excitement washing over him.

He locked his door, closed the curtains as the sky got dark, opened the lights and set the book on his table and began going through each page, reading the detailed analysis. The book seemed to be about class 1-A, during their first sport festival, having dates of the previous year. Shōto looked at the book in confusion, all of the data seemed outdated so why was Izuku, no, Shadow carrying it around with him. He reached page 30 with entry no. 15, to have his name staring back at him.

He read some of the analysis, cringing at how terrible he was a year ago. He read some of the comments in which Izuku stated that he had a terrible costume design. He flipped the pages, each page dedicated to a single aspect of him. For some reason he was the only person who had their data updated regularly while most of his classmates were from a year ago.

As he flips each page hoping to see the next person, he is surprised to see himself again, almost five pages were dedicated to his eyes and how dreamy they were. Dreamy?

Shōto turned back to the page and started reading carefully, the analysis stops with him, no other students after him. He noticed some weird smily faces and random hearts littered across the page. Flipping the page again, he was breath taken as he saw the detailed drawing of his eyes, it was as if a painter drew them.

He continued flipping the pages, the drawings and doodles seemed to have increased. Another page flipped made him take a double take. There was a huge heart in the middle of the page and on the inside his name and Midoriya's was written.

Midoriya Shōto

Todoroki Izuku

Midoriya Izuku + Todoroki Shōto forever

A poem about love and forbidden feelings. Shōto couldn't say he was shocked, no he felt happy and relieved for some reason. A warm feeling bubbling in his hear as he read what Midoriya wrote about him, he seemed to have reached the last page, in big and large font the word 'PROTECT SHŌTO AT ALL COSTS' were written.

He started at the words happily as it hit him like a ton of bricks. He understood why he wasn't angry at Izuku, why he may have been excited about it. He can finally understand where the constant bruises, wounds and exhaustion came from. He giggled at how dangerous his thoughts were, at the uncharted territory he seemed to be heading to.

A knock on his window drew his attention and he quickly hid the notebook under the table. Walking to the balcony Shōto slowly opened it to reveal the villain Shadow standing in his fully repaired costume, "hey" he called softly and let the villain in his room.

Shadow stood in the middle of the locked room, his hands by his sides, "when did you know?" he asked, voice distorted through his mask.

"At the raid a few days ago," Shōto answered, slowly approaching Shadow, "I saw your book in Shigaraki's hand's and then when you made your escape, I saw your hair and eyes."

"You could've turned me in."

"You taunted my father," Shōto answered, standing in front of Shadow, "he didn't lash out at me, he was angry but he was scared of hurting me."

"I told him that the moment you are hurt through his actions, it would be quite easy for me to expose him."

"Can I?" Shōto asked, pointing at the mask, unsure. At Shadow's nod he proceeded to carefully take the mask off. Beneath the mask Shadow seemed exhausted, his eye still covered in bandages, his appearance doesn't scream villain. Todoroki traced his fingers over the bandage, a fond expression adorning his face.

"So, I take it you read the notebook that you stole from me today," Shadow asked, his eyes looking down, a dangerous tone in his voice, as if he was ready to kill Todoroki. But Shōto didn't care, he wanted Midoriya to know how he felt. Grabbing the villains face and leaning down, Shōto pressed his lips against Shadow, kissing him passionately. Letting his action speak for him.

"I don't care if you are a villain or whatever," Shōto answered, looking Shadow in the eye, "I want to be with you."

"We can't," Shadow replied, his voice firm, "if things were different maybe I could, besides I'm a horrible person."

"Just stay for a few minutes, let's talk this through and for one last time, please," Shōto wasn't someone who would beg but deep down he knew that this would be his last time seeing the older teen. They sat talking about the book and their relationship for a while, why it would be difficult to pursue one.

"Wait a second, how did you get in?" Shōto suddenly asked out of nowhere. He and Shadow were lying on his futon next to each other, staring at the ceiling with their hands across their stomachs.

"Superspeed," Shadow shrugged, "I managed to disable the security system for five seconds, which was enough for me to sneak in". He turned on to his stomach and looked at Shōto his voice suddenly becoming flirty, "UA needs to upgrade their system if they are planning on keeping you safe, honey."

"Now we have pet names?"

"Shōto this is the last time I will be seeing you for a long time," Shadow retorted, he was now laying on his side next to Shōto, their bodies touching, an arm propping him up and another on the hero's chest, his leg entangled with Todoroki's.

"I can't seem to put my head around the real you anymore," Shōto commented, wrapping one of his hands around the Shadow's hand, "your multiple personalities make it hard for me to know what is real from what is fake."

"Midoriya is my public civilian persona, a weak, helpless timid teen obsessed with heroes," Shadow explained, "Shadow is cold, cruel, calculating. But with you, Sensei and Shigaraki, even most of the league, I can be myself. I'm analytic, I like to have fun, play games, pissing people off, have things my way. I hold grudges. I'm prideful but not above throwing childish tantrums, I have weird habits like the muttering. I have a terrible sense of humor backed with sadistic tendencies, I'm sarcastic at times and quite horny at the moment."

Todoroki looks at Midoriya and smiles, an idea popping in his head. "tell me you aren't that flirty around anybody else," Shōto asked, sitting up and pulling Midoriya into his lap.

"Only you," Midoriya answered, his eyes dropping to his makeshift seat. He took looked at Shōto before smashing their lips together and pinning Todoroki on the floor, "the things you make me do for you."

Shōto smiled in the kiss, running his fingers through Shadow's hair. He felt the same way, the things that he was currently doing for the villain. He could sense something stirring inside of him, something only Shadow could make him feel, "if this is the last time I see you then give me something," he panted as they pulled away, looking at their groins and bulging tents.

"I know I'm a villain but I have my morals," Shadow looked Shōto in the eye, seeing the same hunger and lust in his eyes.

"I trust you to take care of me," Shōto pleaded, "I won't tell a soul."

"Fine," Shadow smirked as he leaned and kissed Shōto once more, "but I make the rules, Hero."

Shōto's smile widened as Shadow leaned down and began devouring him. He froze the walks of the room to avoid their voices reaching out or to his next-door neighbors. Articles of clothing came off one by one as they traced the carves of each other's body, hand prints leaving bruises on skin. Scratches decorated Shadow's back and arms, screams and shouts muffled by a pillow as they came undone. It was wild and it was tender, so many emotions conveyed through their actions.

"Wow," Shōto panted as Izuku rolled over on his back next to Shōto. Their bodies covered in sweat, room filled with mist and humidity. Izuku grinned as he laid his head on Shōto's chest, hand drawing patterns on his body, teasingly going down towards his groin then back up.

"If I was in better health I would've blown you mind out of your mind," Izuku purred pressing a kiss on Shōto's jaw, "I always fantasized about this day, I was always sleeping around with people who resembled you because I thought I couldn't have you."

"So, I'm not your first?"

"Honey, I'm a villain," Izuku reminded for what seemed like the millionth time, "I get what I want, and if I can't have you then I would have to make do with carbon copy replacements."

"Why?" the younger but taller teen asked, "why did you save us back then with Stain? Help me recognize my power? Pretend that you didn't know me or anything about me when we first met? Why lie?"

"Well Stain had attacked Tomura and then went to Hosu, I wanted to punish him for hurting my big brother," the villain replied, his voice mockful and bitter as he got up and started getting dressed. "I watched the sport festival, you looked sad and it was pity at first and I needed you to burn Stain for torturous reasons. Then you seemed to catch my interest, you had a powerful quirk, two actually and I wanted intelligence on UA, so I followed you for a few days before I took your seat in attempt to catch your attention and befriend you. So, pretending to be an innocent and clueless hero fanboy was the best way but I never planned falling in love with you."

"So, I was a means to an end?" Todoroki was trembling, half of him knew that this was the case. But he never thought that Midoriya would say them like that, with such indifference.

"At first yes," Shadow replied, shrugging like it was nothing but he could read the villain's eyes and they were sad, "but I developed feelings for you and I couldn't sell you out."

"Then why did you become a villain in the first place?" he was on the verge of tears now. His heart breaking at the situation they were in. he could see it in the way Shadow spoke, like he wanted to find a way to make Todoroki hate him, listing all the possible reasons.

"What can I say," Shadow stated dismissively, "I was born quirkless, Bakugo Katsuki bullied me along with all the neighborhood kids and my mother abandoned me in a park, three towns away from home when I was what five, six? Found myself in an area resembling the slums, I kept crying for days but no one paid me any attention, not even the heroes. That's until Shigaraki and Sensei found me, they gave me a home and became my family."

"You could've left once you were old enough?"

"Huh?" Shadow scoffed, "they are my family and I would NEVER abandon them, I will kill anyone who dares hurt them. Besides, I'm the one who stole the school schedule and constantly breaks into UA to gather intel, I helped orchestrate the USJ attack, and pretty much every other attack."

"I can see what you're trying to do, Izuku." Shōto countered, "it's not working, I can't find it in me to hate you."

"We'll meet again but on different sides," Shadow replied, eyes softening at Shōto, "until then I trust that you would take care of that notebook and make sure nobody sees it or touches it until this war is over."

"I won't hold back, Shadow."

Shadow smiled as he put on his mask and walked towards the window. He gave Shōto one more look, "I love you," he declared and leaped into the sky, body crackling with lightening, not giving Todoroki the chance to say it back. A few seconds later the alarm system tripped and the entire school went into lockdown. Todoroki got dressed and hid the book carefully under the tatami mat that was under his dresser. He regulated the temperature of his room and left for the common rooms.

As he was going down, Sero asked him about hearing some moans coming from his room and that it was a bit cold for a while, to which he replied that he was jacking off and didn't want anyone to hear him so he froze the walls of the room. It turns out that the villain Shadow tried to break into UA to gather intel via ground gamma and that as soon as he was spotted he backed out.

Only Todoroki knew the truth. Because he stole the villain's notebook, the villain came to take it back but left stealing Todoroki's heart. Ever since that day, Shōto would try to look at articles about the league and Shadow. He would try and forget him but he couldn't, and he knew he can't confide about his situation to anyone. That would break Shadow's trust and he couldn't risk that.

.

From time to time, Todoroki would run into Shadow, the latter was more often than not his target or was in the middle of a crime. More than a year had passed since that day, and neither teens spoke about what happened between them. It was nearing UA's graduation when the villain's alliance launched a full-scale war, half of Mustafu had turned into a burning hell and rubble. Smoke covered the sky as blue and red flames flooded the city.

Nomu's pinned down civilian and heroes alike, not missing any one. Another building destroyed, another one floating in the sky. Fire vs fire. Lightening vs lightening. Strength vs strength. Screams echoed through the city, another body laying lifeless on the ground.

Shadow was there, he was standing over Bakugo battered body, boots on his chest threating to crush his ribs. A lightening spear in his hand, his hood torn and mask broken on the floor. "So much for being the best hero, Kacchan," he taunted, a sadistic smirk on his condescending face, "I guess even the worthless would amount to something."

"Shitty Deku," Bakugo growled as he moved his palms towards Shadow's legs, ready to set off a huge explosion. But Shadow was faster, he kicked Bakugo's leg and stomped on it harshly, the sound of breaking bones could be heard through Bakugo's screams. They were louder than the screams of rage when he found out that his childhood neighbor was not only alive but a villain as well.

"That was a nice sound," Shadow stated gleefully, almost psychotically just like his best friend, Toga Himiko. His eyes were shining with a fire that could not be described, they were full of hatred, anger and resentment, but there was something else, satisfaction, happiness, stubbornness, anticipation and even excitement.

A wretched scream caught his attention, as he impaled a lightening spear into Bakugo's other hand. He turned to see that Tomura was fighting against Endeavor, his hand was severely burned. He was crouched on the ground and Endeavor was about to attack once again with a flaming fist.

All of his instinct flared up at the danger his brother was facing, it was going to be a fatal attack. His body moved on its own accord, using his superspeed, Shadow pushed Shigaraki out of the way and received a strong flaming punch to the abdomen. It sent him fly away through several buildings and slamming into someone.

He coughed blood as tried to get up on his feet, blood seeping through a gaping hole in his stomach. "Shadow?" the person asked, his voice very similar to Todoroki's, no it was the same voice. Izuku turned around to see Shōto standing up, they were all alone in the building which seemed ready to collapse at any moment.

"Shōto," the villain breathed, his hand on his abdomen to stop the bleeding. The two stood there for a few seconds, trying to catch their breaths, Shadow with a fatal wound and Shōto seemed to be heavily injured as well and suffering from mild frostbite on his right side and mild burns on his left.

The ground shook as a laser or beam projection flew towards the building tearing into Shōto's side, through Shadow's chest and hitting the main pillar keeping the building standing. A rumble sounded as people outside of the building started to flee somewhere else. The two stood in shock, Shōto staring at the hole in Shadow's chest and stomach, "Izu..." he whispered but the building began to cave in on itself.

With no escape route or energy, Shadow leapt towards Shōto and held him in his arms, "it's going to be alright," he whispered, fully knowing that it's a lie. The two found themselves falling over as blocks of concrete piled over them, trapping them in a heap of rubble with limited space. It was dark and the air was polluted as well as scarce.

They could hear explosions and yelling, but there was no one who could save them. With the amount of blood that they were losing, both teens knew that they didn't have much long to live. They slowly sat down against a makeshift of a broken wall, and leaned into each other, "What happened?" Shōto croaked.

"Your father was going to kill Tomura," Shadow let out a dry laugh, "my body moved on its own and before I knew it I was taking the hit."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Not being strong enough to save you," Shōto answered, regret visible on his face, "I could've frozen the building before it collapsed but I failed."

"Don't be, I knew it was bound to happen, it's part of the job description besides I got a bit too careless."

"Well it certainly doesn't include this," Shōto groaned as turned to the side and placed a kiss on Shadow's lips. Tasting the iron tinge of blood in his mouth, knowing that this is not something one does in the middle of a war, "I never had the chance to say this but I love you too."

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Shadow asked, his voice quiet and hoarse, as every breath he took was getting more ragged.

"I kept your book safe," Shōto winced as he opened his jacket to reveal a small blue notebook behind his bulletproof vest. He handed Shadow the book, only for the villain to turn it back. "Burn it," he said, "it's better if it isn't found when they are cleaning up the city, it will get you in trouble."

Todoroki didn't question the villain as he held the book in his left hand and set it on fire, turning ever last page into ash and dust. Almost half of their oxygen has been gone and it became much harder to breathe. Shadow had his head resting on Shōto's shoulder and his eyes were closed, their hands intertwined together. If it weren't for the slow heaving of his chest then Todoroki would've thought that the villain has died.

His eyes were getting heavier by each passing second, his body was getting colder as more blood left his body. He thought about closing his eyes for a moment but he couldn't. Maybe for a second.

Light made its way through the cracks of the rubble, he could hear voices but he couldn't talk or move. "There is someone down there," the voice yelled, "Uravity remove those blocks quickly."

Todoroki perked at the sound, he turned around to shake Shadow, to tell him help had arrived when he saw the body falling to the side, limp and devoid of life. Reinforcement arrived quickly and the rubble was removed, the entire hole seemingly embracing the light. He sat there in shock as he stared at the lifeless body, paramedics rushing down to treat him and move him out. But he couldn't get the image out of his head.

Miraculously the heroes had won, the entire league of villains was defeated. All for One – who had escaped prison –, Shigaraki Tomura, Shadow, Kurogiri, Dabi, Toga Himiko, and Gigantomachia were dead. The Nomu's defeated and imprisoned, along with every other villain who fought in the war. UA was levelled, a giant crater in place of the school.

But the heroes suffered as well, Bakugo had an arm ripped off while the other sustained heavy nerve damage by Shadow. Endeavor also had one of his arms disintegrated. Hawks had lost one of his wings permanently and Eraserhead could no longer use his quirk thanks to Shadow as well. The rest of the heroes suffered some damaged to different extent, some were critical than other.

The biggest blow to society was the death of All Might, who lived in the shadow of his former self. He wasn't the only hero to have lost his life on that day, Gran Torino and Recovery Girl were also killed in action presumably by Shadow too.

A huge funeral was held a two weeks later for the deceased heroes. The villains cremated and their ashes disposed some place where no one could create a grave for them.

Later that month, Shōto questioned Bakugo about who Shadow was. He learned that the boy was indeed named Midoriya Izuku, they were neighbors but the boy went to a missing when he was six. His mother had suddenly announced that the boy was dead, she cried but she wasn't heartbroken like a mother would and moved to a different country as fast as she could. Deep down Bakugo knew that she was somehow grateful for him getting out of her life but he never expected that she threw him away.

He learned that the boy had a grave on the outskirts of Mustafu, and luckily it wasn't damaged or affected by the war. The next day Shōto went and visited the grave, he had homemade dumplings as an offering, a bouquet of crimson roses and red salvia's, carefully chosen for their meanings.

"Hey Izuku," he greeted, placing the dumpling and flowers on the grave, "I miss you, I wish things didn't turn out like that, don't worry Shigaraki disintegrated my father's hand after he punched you."

Todoroki raised his head to the sky and let out a pitiful chuckle, "you always had things your way Izuku, even as a villain you were the absolute worst, you helped me, your enemy and then decided to fall in love with me. You told me I'm going to be alright and I was. Who does that? But you also gave the heroes a hard time, you were a cunning bastard and ruthless. Destroying Bakugo's dream of becoming a hero instead of killing him, ripping one of Hawks wings and making sure that it won't regenerate, destroying Eraserhead's eyes, killing All Might and Recovery Girl. What did I do to deserve this? I fucking hate you but I am also madly in love with you. I love the way your eyes sparked when a topic interested you, how you mutter when you think, your flirting and snide remarks. So please watch over me okay."

At the end of his rant, Todoroki was bawling his eyes out. He had just lost his first love, the person he loved the most. The biggest secret he ever kept, how he had managed to gain the trust of the second most dangerous villain after All for One.

Wiping his tears, the hero walked away from the grave. Not bearing to look at the sky, because every time he would look up, he will remember the villain watching him from above and keeping him safe. And for the life of him, Shōto would wonder how he could have ever trusted a villain enough to fall in love with him in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N** : Shadow's costume is the same as his current one (gamma costume) but the black and green are inverted and he is wearing black boots instead of red. I was planning to have them both die in the end but thought about the aftermath but decided this would be better. And I need to apologize for the terrible written implied sex scene, I'm not confident with writing smut of any form but I felt the need to convey some emotions through that scene.

le gout du sucre = the taste of sugar

dark crimson roses mean mourning while a red Salvia means 'Forever mine'.


End file.
